


人鬼情未了（三）

by haiwangwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiwangwa/pseuds/haiwangwa





	人鬼情未了（三）

人鬼情未了（三）

阎王殿

范闲晃晃悠悠的飘到了地府门口，看着门口挂着的两个大红灯笼，一头黑线，“堂堂阎罗殿也搞这些虚头巴脑的东西，死都死了，红灯笼是用来庆祝自己死了吗？真是可笑。”

“来者何人？今日阎王大婚，不接外客！”

范闲看着空荡荡的门口，心想幸亏自己现在是个鬼魂，要不绝对以为这是在做梦（梦见鬼了）。随即一拱手，对着空气说道:“小鬼范闲，前几天死于北齐，今日来地府报道。”

空气中的无常慢慢显出身形，人人都说无常长的骇人，可范闲看着面前之鬼，皮肤细嫩，鼻子挺拔英俊，眉眼弯弯，细看还有点像萍萍，等等，萍萍？不知他怎么样了。哎，希望他离开自己能好好活下去吧。

“你便是庆国诗仙范闲？跟我来吧”无常低沉的嗓音把范闲的思绪勾了回来，范闲愣愣的点了点头，心想我这诗仙之名都传到地府来了，看来监察院办事真是彻底啊，连地下都照顾到了。随即跟着无常往里飘（不要问我为什么他要飘着，因为他是个鬼），来到正厅。

正厅鬼声鼎沸，两旁排满了桌子，小鬼分坐两旁，推杯换盏，中间留一条过道，上边铺着厚厚的红毯，颇有些祈年殿夜宴的味道。

“范诗仙到～”一声长长的尾音落下，两旁小鬼皆起立相迎，拱手问安。

“大，大家好，请坐，请坐，你们继续。”范闲受宠若惊，拉着引着自己的无常:“我有这么大面子？这地府也这么注重才名？”

“范诗仙稍安，阎王爷知您今日要来，便早早的准备下了，您先上前落座，阎王爷马上就来。”

范闲落座，看着桌上的吃食，想着这鬼还用吃东西？随手拿起一块桂花糕，香味扑鼻，入口即化，萍萍一定喜欢。想到萍萍，范闲也没了刚才的兴致，轻轻放下咬了一口的桂花糕，环视着四周。

“新郎新娘到～”一个披着鸽子皮的司仪开口把一对新人迎进来，范闲看着司仪，心想“穿的跟个鸡毛掸子似的，到有点21世纪的滋味，哈哈哈。”

再看这新郎新娘，新郎带盖头.穿女装倒是少见，这新娘一定是个厉害角色。

“下面有请新郎步中窑和新娘叶轻眉共同举杯，敬酒～”司仪一嗓子打断了范闲的思考。

“老娘！”范闲惊的直接从座位上站了起来，看着那陌生又熟悉的面容，内心复杂。。。

“儿子，看看你的新爹，还不错吧。”（wink～）

范闲。。。。。。

监察院内

陈萍萍做了一个很长的梦。

他梦见范闲来接他了。

夜深人静，范闲翻过监察院的墙壁，跳进了院长的房间，看着床边熟睡的人，微微向前拨开他额前散落的长发，落下轻轻一吻。

忽然，手腕被人抓住，身下人缓缓的睁开眼，就这么看着范闲，眼泪慢慢涌上来，苦涩的开口:“你，来了。”

“嗯，我来看看你。”

“你，当真不怪我？”萍萍激动的想坐起身来，却被范闲压住，动弹不得。

“萍萍，我说过，我爱你，所以无论你如何对我，我都不会怪你。”

“那，那你要了我吧。”说完，萍萍将脸深深的埋进被子里，羞红了脸。

范闲惊讶的睁大了双眼，这是这么久以来萍萍第一次主动要他，他附上萍萍的小腹，因常年做仰卧起坐的缘故，小腹紧致异常，下肢不自觉有了抬头的欲望，他匆匆挣开萍萍的手，退回一边。

“不行，至少现在不行，萍萍，你现在不清醒，我不能趁人之危。”

陈萍萍看着眼前模糊的人影，坐起身来，“范闲，我没有一刻比现在更清楚的认识到自己的内心，我爱你，无论你的肉体还是灵魂，若你不嫌弃我这一副残躯，我便是死在你身下，唔。。。”

还不等萍萍说完整，范闲便欺身压了上去，贪婪的啃噬着他的薄唇，品尝着他的味道，直到快窒息才松开红肿的嘴唇。

“既然萍萍主动要，我也不能不给啊，要不然岂不是老攻无能。”

手指轻轻的挑开萍萍的衣襟，伸向胸前，挑逗着他的小豆豆，痒痒的感觉刺激着萍萍的神经，忍不住来回扭动。

范闲勾唇看着身下之人袒露出来的红果果，一口咬了下去，留下尖尖的牙印。

“啊！范闲，你属狗吗？”

“是啊，在你面前，我就是狼狗，比你的藏獒还凶猛。”说着，范闲一把握住了萍萍的残肢，上下律动，“怎么，院长这就受不住了？我可是刚开始呢。”

脆弱之处被人握在手里侍奉，萍萍体会到语无伦次的快感，忍不住呻吟出声，后穴也涌出一番热浪。“嗯～范闲，后边，后边也想要。”

“嗯？什么后边？”范闲有心挑逗他，左手把玩着萍萍的，右手掏出自己的，不同于萍萍嫩嫩的半根，范闲的形状大的骇人，如今贴在小萍萍身上，上下蹭着，就是不顾后边那泉眼。

萍萍被挑逗的急了，伸手就要去抓范闲的胯下之物，被范闲伸手挡住，“院长别急嘛，我为了让您更得趣可是向范思哲寻了不少奇书，院长可要一一体验呀。”

萍萍情欲高涨，短缺的阴茎被侍弄着很快便射出了水，软趴趴的倒下去，前头高潮后的快感使小穴收缩更猛，空虚的感觉袭来，内壁饥渴难耐，开始发痒，萍萍被情欲冲昏头脑，努力将胯抬高，去够范闲的巨物，下身湿的一塌糊涂，小嘴一张一合等待着范闲的光临。

范闲再也忍不住，褪尽外衣，挤了满手的茉莉香膏在肉棍上撸动两下，便抵在了萍萍后花园的入口，“萍萍，我要进来了，记得要叫大点声哦。”

“嗯～你快来”萍萍将屁股抬得更高，微微含住小范闲的头，空虚的内壁允吸着，渴望着更深的插入，淫水顺着空隙流下来，发出淅淅沥沥的声响，激的两人更加硬挺，刚刚泻出来的小萍萍又有了抬头的迹象，范闲再也忍不住，一个深顶，一捅到底。

“唔，好深，范闲，额～含不住了。”

“怎么会含不住呢，你看，萍萍你好会含，我好舒服。”范闲说着荤话，一下一下的顶着萍萍的后穴，发出啪啪的水声。

萍萍本就敏感的身体被范闲的言语挑逗的更加瘫软，腿的瘫痪使他自己不能将腿完全打开，始终不得深艹，他拽着床边坐仰卧起坐的绳子坐起来，紧紧的抱着范闲，将他压倒，呈骑乘姿势，将肉棍坐到最深，狠狠地戳着敏感点，波涛汹涌，好不快活。

“院长今日格外主动啊，看来这些天想我想的紧～啊。”

范闲这小子在情事上格外老道，特意加重“紧”字，勾的萍萍又是一阵痉挛。

萍萍略显生疏的在范闲身上运动着，肉棍顶起小腹，呈现着范闲的形状，因为净身的缘故，他看着那粗壮的大物，还是有些羡慕的，忍不住伸手附上自己的小腹，戳了戳那处。

范闲被戳的闷哼，也快到了临界点，忍不住再次把萍萍压在身下，用绳子绑住双手，颠鸾倒凤，一顿抽插，很快把俩人都送到了高峰，萍萍呜咽着，潮吹了。。。

范闲看着萍萍喘着粗气瘫着床上，满身大汗，也不忍心再折腾他，拔出来快速撸动了几下射在地上。

两人紧紧抱着，躺在一起，下身一片黏腻，但谁都不去管他，就这样静静地躺着，听着对方的心跳，相互诉说着“我在。”

“范闲，带我走吧，别留我一个人。”

良久的沉默后。。。

“好。”

END


End file.
